


strange atmosphere

by Blossi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Castiel, Drunk Dean Winchester, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossi/pseuds/Blossi
Summary: Dean has never seen Cas flirting with a girl.





	strange atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> My first try to write in english. Hope you like it :)

Cas leaves the door to the kitchen open, when he takes his first steps down the corridor searching for somebody to talk. Hours before, when he entered the Party he doesn't know that it would end like this. In his left hand he still holds a lead crystal glass half filled with Bourbon and ice cubes. And in his right hand a batch of attrited poker cards somebody told him to hold for a second but than never came back.

It must be maybe one or maybe already two am and all these weird foreign people in this house are still drinking and dancing on tables, making out with strangers in dark corners of even darker bathrooms or painting white toilet seats in the colours of their last cocktails and stomach acid. Castiel knows his limits pretty well, only had a vodka shot, which tasted like he was drinking from a petrol pump and a beer so far. And now? Now he is alone. Well, almost alone. Dean and Sam must be around too, but after half an hour he lost sight of them.

“ Come on, Cas. Please!“ Dean said, while slightly touching the angle's shoulder.“ It'll be fun!“. And Dean's shiny eyes, flickering in the dimmed evening light made him say “ Okay. Sure I'll be fun.“ while smiling at him. Dean jumped out of the Bed, they both sat on and started performing a little 'I have what I wanted'- dance around Cas. Then he reached out his hand to help him get up.

Cas smiled and shook his head.

The angel knows how much dean missed going out to parties. During the last month he only spend time watching porn when he was alone ore old action movies with his younger brother. A smile finds his way onto his face like so many times when he thinks about Dean. And yes, he only stayed with them to do Dean a favour but it feels right.

Cas is making his way down to the second floor where the living room must be. Down the Stairway then left and a second time left, and he finds what he was searching for.

Cas looks around intent, looking for a familiar face. Nothing. There are young teenage girls in shorts which show half of their asses and boys in leather jackets and with sunglasses in their hair. When the boys are joking around some girls are giggling or pulling back their hair above their tanned shoulders.

He realizes that he is too old to be at such a location. Far too old.

His eyes focused on the little home bar to his left. It has a counter just long enough for one person to stand behind it and a few shelves with all sorts of alcohol on the wall. The person standing behind the counter is a girl with wavy brown hair cut short under her ears and a shimmery silver piercing in her nose. It's a ring Cas notices when moving towards the counter, searching for a place to stay without someone bumping into him from time to time.

He rests one elbow on the marble slap with the stone feeling almost as cold as his left hand. Cas puts the cards and his bourbon and now melted ice mixture beside him. Then he rubs his hand together slowly. One is cold, the other as warm like an oven. Nose piercing girl gives him a smile from behind him, as he turns in her direction. “ Nice trenchcoat, but it's more than twenty degrees outside.“ She says with the voice of a little girl but husky. She must smoke, Cas thinks as he hears her words. “ Thanks, I'm a cold man, I need my trenchcoat, you know?“ he tries to jape. The Girl is laughing quiet, exhaling air through her nose. “ Oh, You're a snowman?“ She asks him, just receiving a nod as an reply, Sarring into his glass and watching the last ice cube floating in his drink, he replies. “ Maybe I am one.“ For a second neither of them is saying anything. Then the girl clears her throat. “ Where are you from? I've never seen you here before.“ For a second Cas is tempted to answer ' Heaven' simply because it's the truth.

Instead he says “ nowhere. Today I'm here and tomorrow I'm gone I'm like Mary Poppins.“ Now she really is smiling. It's a big and lovely smile and she has a small gap between her incisors, what makes her appear even sweeter. The little silver ring reflects the glow of the chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. It's draped with crystals in diamond shape and paints white dots on blank walls. “ I loved that book when I was a kid.“ She sighs.

“ Oh, by the way, I'm Rosy.“

“ Cas“ He says. “ Rosy is a cute name, almost perfect for a girl like you.“

“ I don't think I'm cute enough for it, but my mom loved roses.“ She explains.

A young man leans over the counter “ Tequila please.“, he shouts against the music.

She grabs a golden bottle from a shelf behind her and gives it to him. “ Be careful, Chase, Please.“ Then she turns back to Castiel. “ Sorry, my little brother. Sometimes he overestimates himself.“ Cas nods appreciative. “ And Cas is a short form of...?“ Rosy asks “ Castiel.“

“ Sounds extraordinary, nice to meet you, Cas.“ She smiles whimsically.

Suddenly there is a hand on Castiels shoulder, grabbing him by his trenchcoat and pulling him back ungentle. He stumbles, one, two steps. It's Deans hand, his fingers buried in the brown fabric. “ Dean, what are you doing?“ He complains, but Dean doesn't let him go.

He pulls him in the small guest toilet without saying a word. When Dean finally let's go of Cas he falls back against the door. “ Where were you?“ Dean stares at him as if Cas has murdered someone.

“ Where were you?“ The angle says, emphasizing the last word. “ I was searching for you the whole evening!“ He gets no answer, instead Dean steps a little closer to him, so close, that Cas can already smell his breath. Alcohol, mint and something smelling like perfume an old lady would wear.

“ How much have you been drinking Dean?“ Cas asks carefully.

“ I don't know, not that much I think.“ Dean shrugs. The corners of his mouth are twitching a little.

“ Doesn't seem so.“ Cas examines him accurately; Dark blond hair a bit dishevelled, dark circles around his eyes. He looks vacant in this garish neon light.

“ We should look for Sammy and then go home, don't you think so? I'm also a bit drunk.“ It's was a long night for Cas and although angles don't have to sleep he needs to have at least a little rest. “ If you think so you're not drunk enough.“ Now there is a slight smirk on Deans lips what makes him instantly look more alive.

“ I have never seen you flirting with someone, Cas.“ Dean says. He looks at Castiels face waiting for him to blush. Dean thinks it's pretty when Cas has this pink cheeks every time he is talking about things like flirting.

“ I... I was just trying to have a conversation with her.“ “ And I was trying to subtly avoid it.“ Deans says.

“ Subtly?“

“ Okay, okay.“

Now both of them are smiling. “ Are you jealous?“ Cas likes to know after a moment of silence. Deans smile is falling from his face as fast as it came. “ Why are you asking me that?“ He replies. “ I don't know, it looked like this...?“ Cas sais, pacifiyingly lifting up his hands.

“ You're right, we should search Sammy, last time I saw him somewhere on the second floor.“ Dean opens the door. 'If he wants to, he can be such a bullhead', Cas thinks while shaking his head and following him.

He feels like Dean is grabbing his hand parenthetic. His left hand is still cold and a bit shaky, but it seems that Dean doesn't notice it. His hand is warm and bigger than his own and it is nice to hold it. 'A ship must feel this way, if it gets flooded by a big wave', he thinks.

The last days there was a strange atmosphere between Dean and him and Cas knows, whatever it is, they have to talk about it some day.


End file.
